rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby Stewart
Abby Stewart is a roleplay character created by Abby Stewart. This is a public role-play character that is generally used for casual role-playing with friends in a bar like Blue Moon Inn or Jolly Boar Inn, or other areas in Taverly and Misthalin. She has been used in private role-play settings on occasion, but remains primarily a public role-play character. History Normal Beginnings Abby was born in the Eastern Lands to a Borgeoisie Family. Unlike most happy families, along back in their lineage they had been cursed by an evil blood mage (3rd age Approximately) with an incredibly complex form of Anemia, which they considered a "Curse". It gave them pale, gaunt-like features, and kept them from participating in militaristic activities, as their bodies could not sustain themselves during the course of a fight, or even while standing up or running around for long periods of time. They were often noted for their shortness of breath. This did not keep nearly any of the family's children from running around, playing tag, and other things children often do. The adults, on an occasion, were also known to push their boundaries by running after a stray child. The curse continued from the moment it was stricken on down the family tree. No one was left untouched by the curse, and as such their family stuck close together. They were weaker, and they were stronger for it. Abby was born in the Fall of year 151 of the Fifth Age. From a young age, she didn't seem to have much of anything special about her. One of her older brothers, Ace, stuck close to her from the moment she arrived. While her older brother Ace wished nothing more than to be a rough-and-tough Eastern Warrior, Abby was more focused on playing with her hair and sitting on her parent's lap, and more often her brother's. She didn't like the rough games the other children played, and would often pout when someone knocked her over, or messed up her hair. Her older sister had taught her how to put her hair into a cute two-bunned hairstyle, and she had taken to it quite well. She looked quite adorable in it, in fact. As Abby began to develop a stronger understanding for the world in her young age, her likes of dresses and looking cute shifted to a rogue-girl's look, and she became more attuned with Ace's love of fighting. She couldn't lift a sword just yet; she was still too young, but her brother instead began to teach her a few eastern-style combat agility methods, and other fighting and Agility tactics. She showed an unique understanding of some of these methods. Her world began to shift, however, around the time she turned 7. Without word of their arrival or any notice, a group of black figures, two in robes, 2 in dark, menacing armor and one in what seemed to be a Mock Royal appearance, clad in a black as dark as the abyss itself, came to her house and spoke with her father. They had a haunting aura of Shadow and terror that made Abby curl up in her brother's lap. The discussion seemed to make her father angry, and despite her plea's for Ace to stay, he took her off of his lap and set her down nearby as he joined the discussion. The figure took an interest in Ace with a smile, and then looked to Abby. The smile turned to a haunting grin. He pointed to Abby and then to Ace, and her father yelled for them to leave his property at once. The smile faded to a harsh glare. After her father demanded once more, the figure made a remark to them that made them both shiver before he turned his cape and walked off, his guards following. As the aura of fear that had come with the 5 faded, her brother ran to her quickly and hugged her. It was not until later that she would understand any of this. The next few days were spent cold inside the house. Abby's fear only grew as a few members of the household at a time each took watch around the house. Fear crawled through Abby's skin nightly and she had resorted to sleeping next to her brother. She did not want to be alone. Something inside of her screamed for her to run, but she didn't know where she could run. So she waited. On a cold, foggy morning, they came. They were clothed in black robes with hoods over their veiled faces, wielding weapons and moving quickly across the land. Their auras of fear caused the family members outside to flee in terror, but they were soon shot down. Abby and Ace awoke to this, and she gripped him tightly. He did not run for the back door; instead, he opened the window and begged her to crawl out on the roof. After they were both out on the roof, they waited until the figures entered the house. Then they jumped. She sprained her foot on the landing, despite her attempt to roll, and yelped, causing the assassins to realize their presence outside the house. Ace picked her up and ran with her as fast he could, dodging bolts as the fled the screams of the house within. It was only a short while later that they realized they were the only ones to survive. Leaving the Eastern Lands Distraught and scared, they used what money they could to pay for their way to the fabled Western Lands, across the Western Sea. They boarded the boat and watched as their homeland faded from view across the ocean. This would be the last time she saw the Eastern Lands, to date. Over the course of the long boat-trip, Ace taught Abby all he could about fighting. He even gave her his treasured twin daggers, of black painted steel, made to resemble Death-Lotus Assassin's daggers. He continued to teach her various skills, and even up to one of the more intricate moves in Eastern Tactics. They arrived on the Western Shore months later. As they got off the boat, they were greeted by Assassins of the same kind that had killed her family. "Run!" Shouted Ace, and he pushed her out of the fight as he fought them off. She ran for about 10 yards before she stopped and looked back at Ace, only to see him slump to the ground. She screamed as she saw this, her heart longing to fly to her brother's aid, but she could do nothing but run as they came for her too. By luck, she had been able to survive and learn more about this elusive group, known as the "Society of Shadows". Her burning hatred and lust for vengeance only grew with each day's passing. She had been able to learn the title of their leader. He was a Self-Proclaimed "King of Shadows" whose origins were unknown. He was described as a man with an aura of pure shadow, as if he was the embodiment of the darkness itself. Some even suggested he came from the shadows themselves. Like all people, he had a weakness. Abby knew this, and she wished for nothing more than to murder her family's killer in the most brutal fashion. But she ran still. She knew she couldn't fight any of them in her current state. She often would be the most noticeable of street-urchins where she went, as she would often be seen fainting or collapsing spontaneously amidst the sun. This had given her an advantage in her travels, however. People, despite thinking her pale appearance dauntingly similar to a vampyre's, would often grace her with food and coin, enough to keep her fed and continue her travels. After awhile, she had been able to buy two shortswords off of a blacksmith, and used what little extra coin she had to pay for them to be stained black and given a similar Death-Lotus design. Her finishing touch was when she was able to buy herself black stained leather armor with iron shoulder-guards. She felt proud of her new-found accomplishments. But her nightmares had been following her all this time. They attempted to kill her in Varrock one evening. Realizing quickly she could not fight well with her current skills, she turned and fled swiftly down the alleyway. But fate had decided to play a trick on her. Her "curse" kicked in at that moment and she collapsed on the ground. She tried desperately to get up as the Assassin's approached the 16-year-old Abby. She backed herself into a wall and turned to see the Assassin's smiling, rough and scarred face. "Please don't kill me!" she begged, and he smiled at her. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you... not yet," he spoke, and went to grab her. But she had been keen enough to reach for her dagger at her belt, and she stabbed him with it several times before he was able to jerk her around. The assassin slumped to the ground as the other stepped back and drew his bow, notching an arrow. She used the other's body as a shield for the arrow as she staggered to her feet, and then threw her dagger at his chest. It cut deeply and severed the Aorta, killing him quickly. After collapsing a few times on her way to retrieve the dagger from the man's chest, she fled the city in search of a new place. Where it All Begins It was two years later, after a fight with Vincent (Joni Alfonse's character) that she met Chance in a rather unusual first-impression. The assassins that had been following her to Vincent's house soon found themselves caught by Chance, and shortly thereafter cut to bits by his greatsword, Nova. She fled during the incidents that followed, hopping onto a boat to Port Sarim. But Chance followed, not willing to give up so easily in his search to find out who she was. It was there that she was caught by what are considered the more dangerous of the Society's Assassins. Their aura's breed Fear from all who see them, crippling fear that would make all but the strongest of men run. She hid in a corner, hiding her face at their approach. But Chance hath saved the day, splitting one in two before they realized his existence. They turned to him and did battle as she cowered in the corner on the side of a house. Their aura's, one by one, were cut off, until the last one had been killed and she no longer felt afraid. What had kept him from feeling their fear? She felt drawn to him, and after trying to run once more, he eventually convinced her to come with him back to a house, so that he could provide protection. And she did. She spent a few days with him resting, and talking. She was adamant on the fact that nowhere was safe for her. Determined to keep her safe, Chance fed her and gave her a better set of weapons, including his mithril-infused steel dagger, which she promptly had stained black. He taught her a few techniques while he could before, while under his protection, he brought her to the one place he knew she would be able to learn. The Academy of Heroes. The travel left her tired, and upon arriving she soon collapsed. She was greeted by Taugne, the current archery-teacher. She was interrogated lightly on why she had come to the Academy before she was given an App to join, which she promptly filled out. She began her training shortly after, her instructor for melee being Alex, whom she thuroughly enjoyed training with, her archery teacher (much to her despisal as she thought he had set her up.) Taugne, and later on (Dean's character) as her blood magic teacher for the Academy. The Change She wasn't at the Academy long before word of the dragon Strithac's attack reached the Academy's ears. She volunteered to go, and with a small band of warriors, she went. She found the desert town incenerated, scorched, people fleeing the scene. And what ensued changed the course of her life; inalterably. The Dragon Strithac began to do battle with those who were in the town, and Abby was left trying to figure out what to do. She did the only thing she could; she crept, silently toward's the dragon's left side while it was occupied. In a flash, she lept onto it's leg and then atop of it, running up and getting up onto the back of it's head. Strithac shook violently to get her off, but she held on. She stabbed Strithac with the dagger Chance had given her, and he shocked her with magic before he slammed her into the wall, where she fell. She managed by miracle not to be knocked unconscious as she staggered around. Her hands burned like white hot fire, and she realized she was bleeding out from her leg. in the confusion she staggered out of the village and came to rest near a cactus. They soon found her and healed her leg, and as this happened she looked to her hands, which had the imprintation of Strithac's power on them, and was swiftly climbing up her arms. With a bit of luck, they managed to remove this effect temporarily, and brought her back to the Academy. In the basement, this pattern re-ensued on her hands, and after it was removed a second time, her lunar-blood from her grandmother kicked in. She was able to read the thoughts of her friends around her, though she assumed they were just muttering for all to hear. She stormed out of the basement. Her next days went by quickly. She began her studies in blood magic while she also studied Melee and hand-to-hand. Her archery classes were rare. She had learned that Chance had been implanted with a demon by the mysterious figure of Ronyo, and there was much grief over this. She signed Ronyo's book. She met Billy and began learning about a more advanced form of blood magic. Her training continued at the Academy. Her life began to spiral out of control when she realized Chance may not be around forever to share in her feelings for him. Her most notable event from this was when she went out once more to face the mithril dragon Strithac once more in a brutal battle atop a plateau in the desert. The brutal battle reached its peak when the dragon, thought to be dead, quickly burst up and continued fighting, which gave her a fear that Strithac just might be unkillable. Strithac fled shortly there-after, and it was then they realized they were being watched. She looked up to a rise that overlooked them, and there she saw the two hooded figures. She approached one as they talked amongst themselves, and pleaded for their aid, while Lance, one of her allies, kneeled in what she thought was cowardice of them. The Figure struck a bargain with her: it would give her a weapon she could use to kill Strithac the Mithril Dragon, but in return, she had to do something for it. She promptly agreed. The deal was sealed when the figure handed her the blood red metal dagger, which she realized right then was EXTREMELY sharp. She tucked it away quickly, not willing to let it be seen. She was not the only one to recieve a weapon, however. The figure also took an interest in Lance, who even then continued to kneel, and gave him a Blood red metal Dagger, which she later found out he threw into the ocean. (and was then retrieved at a later date, and is no longer in the possession of Lance.) Her stay at the Academy ended when she was abducted under the cover of night by Society figures. She was held captive in a prison-tower for what seemed like months before Chance once again came to her aid, rescuing her with the help of her instructor, Billy. She has not returned to the Academy since. Despite this, her studies continued with Billy at his house. Becoming a Stronger Individual She promised herself to never show weakness and fear to the Society or anyone that might threaten her ever again after the incedent. She wouldn't hide behind the walls of some "Academy" that did little to teach its students. She would seek out the best fighters in Gielinor and she would learn from them. She was beginning to realize that the one she loved may not have much time left to hear those special words, so she would do all she could to help him. After Billy was finished teaching her one day, he presented her with a special set of Armor and bode her to modify it however she pleased. So, him having said so, she took the finest material she could find in his workroom; Black Dragonhide, and began to sew the tough, stubborn material onto the armor. Her needle broke several times, and she had to use more than it took to finish the armor, but she was eventually able to add the thick material to her armor. Her armor no longer consisted of black leather, but instead consisted of a Magic-cloth undergarment/Underarmor, with Black Dragonhide outer-armor, topped off with two Iron metallic Dragonhide shoulderguards. Looking around the room, she eyed two small onyx's in a case. Assuming Billy would not miss them, she took those two, along with two bars of gold. The perfect materials to make an even more perfect ring. She later appologized to him about it, and while he was annoyed she hadn't asked first, he decided that what she took was better off with her. She was confronted by The Figure who had given her the dagger one day, whom had been seeking her out. About this time she had figured out that there were TWO Strithac's: the Mithril Dragon and the Dragonkin (of which the dragon stole the name from) to whom she was looking at. She was told it was time to uphold her end of the bargain, and she agreed, showing no fear in the prospect... Just as she had promised herself. He took her to a lab where he gave her an infusion of his own blood, similar to the same experiment which created dragons but with an already fully grown human, whos curse of blood made her susceptable to the change the dragonkin's blood would provide. This was probably one of the most painful experiences of her life, even with the spell Strithac gave her to numb the pain. She swiftly blacked out. The pain wouldn't recede until days later. With her awakening, people began to notice her attitude was a bit... Different. While she showed absolute minimum in actual physical change, she felt a strong ambition to get what she wanted, one of which was the death of Rex Umbrae, Her family's killer. Her hate for the figure and those who got on her bad side only grew, as well as being disgusted with everything that they were, in and out. Michael Lumator even commented on how her aura had been "tainted with powerful energies." at one point in time. Nevertheless, she assumed she was the same as always. Chance seemed to be amused with her behavior, if not even more attracted to her. Reconciliation One night, while she was sleeping, her spiritual form was transported to Strithac the Mithril Dragon's new realm, aptly named "The Boneyard". He warned her about what was to come, and bode her to seek to ensure her own safety. They talked for a long while. He had changed; he was no longer what she once assumed he was (Which is saying a lot, considering he's a big metal dragon.). They had Reconciliated; she viewed him now as more of a brother than anything, despite him being a Dragon and she being a human, for they shared the same blood infusion now. He bode her to come back to the plane anytime she wished to speak with him or wished for the quiet-ness the Boneyard held. She woke up after that, his words still echoing in her head. He would later on mention that he wished for a new name when Chance came with her to visit the dragon. Current Events Chance was the one who secured her freedom and survival, not her. He spoke with the Dragonkin Strithac in her place, and almost got himself into deep trouble in the process (Because he's her arrogant demon-possessed boyfriend, of course!). She is trying to contact her mentor on developing a paint-stain that would allow her to hide the dagger's true color from anyone who might take notice. She has grown increasingly fearful of the dagger, now knowing exactly what it was. Part of her longs to be parted with it, as she knows people WILL kill her and anyone who stands in their way, just for the dagger. She had recently inherited the Soul-bound sword, Ultio, in a fight. She is only just discovering its true nature. Chance's time to take part in the ritual that will most likely be his end is swiftly approaching. She knows there is little that can be done, and she hopes and prays that he will survive. She would willingly give up anything; including her own life or even what's most important to her: killing Rex Umbrae, if it meant his survival. Though still, her ambition burns, and giving up her goals would leave her a choice she knew deep down would be the death of her. Personality Ambitious, friendly to those who are not rude to her. She shows violent anger and hate to those who are mean to her, betray her, and who she dislikes. She can be pouty at times, especially when a joke or prank is played on her, and will often demand an appology. She is usually defensive of her friends and family, especially when someone insults them, and is also defensive of removing her hood and questions on her paleness in general, unless someone is kind (in her eyes) about it, though she's learned to overcome. She's often known to be vengful/spiteful of others who have crossed her. Current Belongings Armor *She still has the black dragonhide-modified armor. The Dagger *The Red Painted Dagger she has kept in the only place she has felt is safe for it until she can find an appropriate hiding spot. Weapons *She has Ultio, whose blade's metal has yet to be distinguished. She has an off-hand iron shortsword, which is also black painted. at her belt is a various array of black painted iron knives, along with her two death-lotus designed daggers. Study-Related Items *She has a vial of her own blood sample, and a vial of a black, disgusting Toxin at her belt. She also carries her book satchel which holds the books on her studies in blood magic. She carries 3 empty vials in the Satchel, just in case. Money *Her current sum of money adds up to about 39 gold. She never keeps much on her, and when she needs to buy something she'll usually politely ask others. The House *She has yet to receive the house, though Chance is practically finished with it. Now all that remains is for her to get the keys. Relationships: Living Biological Family *Ace Significant Other *Chance McCloud. They have a close relationship that will assumedly be torn apart. Close Friends *Strithac the Mithril, Now-dead Dragon. He is currently considered family to Abby. *Alex. Close friend. *Michael Lumator. She respects him both as her Leader, her Elder and her Friend. *Billy. A close friend of her's, she knows that "borrowing" stuff from him won't make him ''terribly ''angry. Billy is also her Blood Magic Mentor, and she enjoys being his pupil. *Talis: Former Instructor. *Tali: close friend and related to Talis. *Yuki: Younger girl that she was friends with at the Academy. *Dante: Friend of her's, helped fight Strithac and eventually defeated him. Aquaintances *Vincent: took care of her for a brief time. *Joni Alfonse: They have met but have not talked with eachother much. *Lance: another member of the reclusive order she is in, She has found that he is quite antisocial but will protect anyone without question. *Kaiden: they knew eachother for a short time at the Academy, though she found him for a brief time to be quite annoying before she finally decided he was nice. *Taugne: Her instructor, she had thought him to be out to get her until shortly before she was kidnapped from the Academy, at which time she realized he wasn't her enemy and reconciliated. *Baldor: Her instructor for a short time, he saved her life once, and she is grateful for that, though they have not spoken much. Magic Inherent Lunar Traits She would be able to hear the thoughts of anyone whose mind is unguarded, though she still has yet to understand this, and often assumes that they are just muttering what is actually a thought. (I tend to ask if this is okay first, or if they have their mind guarded. It should be common courtesy.) She isn't bound to using runes as much as other humans, either. Advances in Fire Magic There is the potential for her to use it, but she has yet to even be taught of it. Advances in Blood Magic She can cast one blood spell on a good day. ONE. (possibly two if she drank something to restore her strength.) She will always place her shot so when she uses the toxin in the vial at her belt it will enter an open wound, as it is much slower and less effective if it has to permeate through the skin. It is a slow and quite painful death. She has yet to do much anything other than healing and the occasional implantation of the blood-bourne toxin into someone's body. Weaknesses Anemia *Her blood is diseased with a complex form of anemia. This will prevent her and her children (unless removed or they are somehow born without this effect.) from being able to fight in wars or for long periods of time. This even extends to travelling. She cannot travel on foot for long distances without collapsing. If she gets up too quickly (in general, not just after she collapsed) she will often feel dizzy. *The Anemia also gives her a pale Appearance, and her hands and body has a cooler temperature than other's. Fighting *She relies entirely on the element of surprise. However, if she misses her shot, she's just as capable of using her agility to her advantage. *(This will sound cheesy.) Love is as great a weakness as it is her strength. She'd give up anything in return for her lover's safety. *Without Ultio's Air-effect, she wouldn't feel confident in closing the distance between her and an Archer. She would much rather try and run. *She can't wear armor heavier than leather/dragon-leather. *She could not withstand in a spell fight against another mage if she missed her shot, much less a Lunar of greater strength and power. *Another Easterner could beat her in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans